digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Veemon
Veemon is a Rookie Level Small Dragon Digimon, one of the few "ancient-species". He is able to armor-digivolve by using Digi-Eggs. Veemon has two complete Digivolution lines from Chibomon (Fresh) to either Imperialdramon (Mega) or UlforceVeedramon (Mega). Veemon holds the honor of having the potential to become 2 royal knights in Magnamon,UlforceVeedramon and the founder in Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Digimon Adventure 02 Veemon is a main character in the Digimon Adventure 02 anime. Digimon Frontier Multiple Veemon were seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Veemon and Davis are sent to the V-Tamer world during a battle against Parallelmon, who had been kidnapping Tamers and their partners from various dimensions. There they meet Tai and Zeromaru, and Veemon shows off his Armor Evolutions while they track down Parallelmon. During the battle, Zeromaru and Veemon as Magnamon destroy Parallelmon, returning Davis, Veemon, and all of the captured Tamers to their respective dimensions. Digimon World 2 Veemon can digivolve into Veedramon or Flamedramon. Veemon cannot be found in the wild, and can only be obtained by DNA Digivolving two Champion Digimon, such as Greymon and Airdramon. Digimon World 3 Veemon is the only partner Digimon that is not available at the beginning. To obtain one as a partner, the player must get Veemon DNA from Paildramon, and then report to the DRI agent. Veemon is also sometimes seen in cities and in the Underground Network. The player can speak to him, but cannot battle him. He is also available as a card. He is a Rookie level Red-type with 4/4 stats and alongside Agumon is the second most powerful Rookie card (If you play three or more, you can summon Paildramon). Digimon World 4 Veemon is one of the four starter Digimon. Dorumon can digivolve to Veemon at Level 16. Digimon Battle Spirit In Digimon Battle Spirit, Veemon appears as a default playable digimon who digivolves to Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and as a main enemy digimon in the "Desert" level. Digimon Racing Veemon is one of the three characters who are locked. Instead of digivolving to ExVeemon, Veemon armor digivolves to Flamedramon. Digimon World DS Veemon digivolves from Chibomon, and can digivolve further into ExVeemon depending on its stats. He cannot be obtained in the wild, but must be matched over Wi-Fi to get the Serpent Egg, which hatches into Chibomon, then Veemon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Veemon is one of the 13 Digimons that can be played at the start. He can digivolve to Flamedramon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Veemon appears in Login Moutain in Dusk/Dawn Veemon can digivolve into either Ex-Veemon or Veedramon depending on it's stats. You can Armor Digivolve Veemon to Magnamon at Lvl 40 and Holy Exp 10000 with DigiEgg of Miracles. Digimon Championship Veemon digivolves into Veedramon and can be found at S Bridge Valley Attacks * Vee-Headbutt (V-mon Head): Charges and head-butts the opponent with tremendous force. * Vee-Knockout (ブンブンパンチ Whirr Punch): Veemon swings his arms and hits the opponent. * Hoping kick Notes and References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon